The present application relates to a display capable of displaying two-dimensional images different from each other for a perspective on a front right side and a perspective on a front left side, respectively, and of displaying a common two-dimensional image for any perspectives including that in a front direction.
A display (a dual-view display) that displays two-dimensional images for two perspectives has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-40027 and H09-46622). For example, JP 2008-40027A has proposed providing a parallax barrier on a display panel, and arranging pixels for a right-side image and pixels for a left-side image alternately in a horizontal direction. In addition, for example, JP H09-46622A has proposed providing a lenticular lens on a display panel, and arranging pixels for a right-side image and pixels for a left-side image alternately in a horizontal direction. These methods described in JP 2008-40027A and JP H09-46622A enable a viewer on the right side and a viewer on the left side to view respective images different from each other, by distributing image information to the viewer on the right side and the viewer on the left side through the parallax barrier and the lenticular lens.